


In Which Ichijou is Nurtured SO HARD

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow





	In Which Ichijou is Nurtured SO HARD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatofShades](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CatofShades).



Title: In Which Ichijou is Nurtured SO HARD  
Rating: PG  
Recipient: CatofShades (I hope you like the fic!)  
Series: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Spoilers: This takes place post-series, so yes, spoilers for the entire series  
Warnings/Kinks/Advertisements: No warning. It's primarily Godai/Ichijou fluff.

_“You need to tell his mother he’s in the hospital again.”_

“What? I did it last time—it’s your turn.”

“Nope. I got it in writing. I’ll show you my phone during lunch break.”

Ichijou was about to assure the nurses that he would tell his mother about his injuries, later, and that she wasn’t going to be upset, she knew about his job’s dangers… but it was hard to stay awake, much less speak.

\--

When he woke up, he was alone. He wondered if Sachiko and Ako—it had most likely been them, those were usually the nurses on duty when he was injured—had resolved their argument.

He wondered if the suspect had been caught. And he was wasn’t too hurt. Just a few bruises. With some effort, he managed to get out of bed, and—

“Ichijou-san, you really should rest!”

Ichijou didn’t shout. He did, however, turn so sharply he made himself dizzy.

But yes, it really was Godai climbing through the window.

He was more than halfway inside, so Godai waved as he let himself in. “In case you’re wondering how I knew you got hurt, I saw the news in the restaurant I stopped at for breakfast.” He huffed, walking to the bed. Ichijou was too stunned to resist as Godai helped him in back in bed. “They made it sound like you were almost dead!”

“The press tends to exaggerate.” He took a deep breath. “So if you want to leave to get back to your adventures, it’s fine.”

Godai shook his head. “I also talked to your co-workers. You’re taking a week off, whether you like it or not. And I offered to make sure you don’t sneak into work.”

They had a week together. “All right. But I’m fine. Really. Don’t feel obligated.”

Godai gave him a look. “That’s it. I’m gonna nurture you so hard this week.”

\--

And that was how Godai Yuusuke became Ichijou’s (temporary) homemaker.

The days went surprisingly smoothly. They didn’t talk a lot, but that may have been because Ichijou was on some powerful pain killers. And Godai was making good on his word: Ichijou woke up to breakfast in bed. He was helped to lunch and dinner (all home cooked). The house was cleaner than it’d ever been. He was being thoroughly cared for, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it parts of it. Not so much being treated like a baby as…

Of course, Godai wasn’t going to stay. He knew that. He’d known that the first day he’d meant Godai. So it was foolish to pretend otherwise.

“Good morning.” Godai beamed at him over the breakfast. At least he smiling again—because he’d spent two years ago from Ichijou, but he would take what victories he could get. “Hope you like oranges and waffles.”

“You’re spoiling me.”

“Yes, well,” and Godai was still smiling as he set the tray. “Some people deserve to be spoiled.”

It wasn’t the first time Godai had something odd, but Ichijou felt his face heat up. Even though he knew it couldn’t be what he thought it was. “So, what are your plans for today?” He took a bite of his waffle.

Godai leaned back in a chair. “I need to go to the store today.”

“The pantry’s already empty?”

“I’m not making you anything instant or microwavable.” Godai folded his arms, mock scowling at Ichijou. “I’m supposed to help you feel better, remember?”

“I remember.” Ichijou shifted. He wasn’t nearly as sore as he had been when Godai took him home. “Would you like some company to the store?”

Godai blinked. “Do you feel up to it?”

“Yes. I’m almost completely better, thanks to you. And I can’t let you do everything.”

Godai’s smile faded, a little. “It’s not like that.”

“Like what?”

“This,” and Godai waved a hand at the half-eaten breakfast. “It’s not out of some sense of obligation or compassion. Although I do want you to get better, for your own sake, of course.”

“Of course.” He was feeling queasy, but he was going to have to get to the heart of the matter, or Godai was going to babble them to death. “Then what is it?”

Godai stared at the blankets. “I thought about you when I was traveling. A lot.”

“I did, too.”

“No, I mean…” Godai moved, as if he were reaching out to touch Ichijou, but then stopped. “I would imagine me coming home, and you happy and safe, and then I’d, well. I’d ask you out.”

“Oh.”

“But as you can imagine, my first visit back home didn’t quite go as planned—”

“Maybe it can.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, not the former.” He was taking a risk, but if Godai felt the same way, it was a risk worth taking. “But I would not say no to the latter.”

“… Okay!” Godai was practically bouncing in his seat. Like he used to, when they first met. “Obviously, we can’t do it now, since you’re still hurt, but we can do it after you recover! And it gives us time to figure out where to go and what to do. Icihjou-san, there’s this village really close by, and the food there is so good!”

Godai kept talking, and Ichijou felt better than he had in ages.


End file.
